


Patron Saint of the Weary Children

by BrokenHazelEyes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daryl Saves Judith, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Spoilers, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHazelEyes/pseuds/BrokenHazelEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is an AU where Judith is saved by Daryl.)</p>
<p>Darkness, and the desolation revealed at sunrise, had seemingly engulfed the world in a matter of hours. Now, years later, fire was taking its due and raging across the cement in pursuit of all it could destroy.  Everything once seen as safe was now an inferno, the prisoners scattered and the walls fallen. A young girl, barely of age, gaped at the blood and flames, the rifle all of a sudden a thousand pounds in her hands. Fingers dug into her wrists, and her sister’s face- full of tears-took up her entire vision.<br/>The last thing Beth saw before she ran with Maggie toward the bus was a shadow ducking into the forest, a clunky bow strapped to his back and a bundle in his arms. Maggie's voice blended in with the shouts of others, but there was still one sound that stood out like a siren. As they ran Judith’s cries faded away as everything burned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            Out of breath and frantic, Daryl Dixon fell to his knees and gasped. His lungs burned and the dead weight in his arms was taking its toll. The baby, snot and red faced, howled louder as he tried to calm her. Little hands and feet kicked and grabbed, and the hunter had to take off again as Walkers shambled toward them. The scenery flashed by, a few squirrels scolding from the branches above, and a doe crashed away toward a dry stream. It didn’t matter, though, he just had to run. With each step the young Dixon lost sight of the prison, and soon the smoke too began to fade into the darkening sky. The Walkers were thinning, drawn to the charring flesh of the prison’s attackers. Judith didn’t seem to care about her home crumbling away, the babe only rested her head on her protector’s shoulder and nibbled at her thumb.

            Forest gave way to pavement, uncared for and rough. The road went on into the horizon in each direction, but on the other side Daryl could just make out the shadow of an old traincar. The rusty thing rested on old tracks, but tied to its weary side was a sign for safety. Hoisting the child up higher on his hip, and earning a sleep-heavy grumble, Daryl treaded lightly down the tracks. The town would be too good to be true, a lie, a mess just like Woodbury. However, there were no options. He was alone with Judith, had nearly nothing on him, and tracks always lead toward towns.

            He’d just follow them until he found a town, not the own occupied, and a car. He’d find the others, he’d find Rick and Carl and Maggie and Glenn. He just had to keep walking. Judith wiggled closer to his chest, seeking warmth, and Daryl tucked the poncho tighter around her. Slightly hidden by the darkness, the hunter trekked along as he hummed under his breath.

            The baby just stayed asleep in his dead arms, and Daryl pressed past his screaming legs’ limit. It wasn’t just about him now. He had to keep the baby safe.

 

**A/N:** _I apologize for such a shot chapter, but this is just an idea I have been playing with for a bit. I might continue it, however I am not sure. Comment and Kudos and welcomed happily. Enjoy your day!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I thought that I should add that:  
> I do not own the Walking Dead, nor do I make any profits by writing this work of fiction. All characters belong to their owners, and such.
> 
> Also, thank you so very much for the kudos and the comments!

     Salvation was found in the shell of an old town, with homes falling to bits and only a few Walkers in sight. There was a rusty sign, far beyond reading, with the faint imprints of letters. Luckily the town was small, and the street didn’t open up like they did in the cities. The path was mostly straight, and houses peppered the road. One, with a still-intact door and less blood decorating the lawn than others, seemed somewhat promising. However, the prison had also seemed so, and now it was still-

    “No, no..” Daryl shook his head, clearing the thoughts quickly. He didn’t have time to dwell on the remains that every step took him further from. Walkers were shambling toward them, eyes interested in the rare quarry. Racing out of sight, Daryl shushed Judith as he pried open the door and slipped inside the house.

    The place was in shambles, though everything was like that now, and a Walker hung from the ceiling near where he supposed the living room was. The Dixon coaxed Jude to hide her face in his shirt, and slipped up the stairs, knife held tightly.

   “We’ll be okay, sweetheart, ya just got to stay quiet a lil’ longer..”

Pressing his ear to a door, and hearing nothing, Daryl entered. There was no stench of decay, or any threat, so he closed the door and carefully placed the precious baby on the bed.

   “You stay here, ‘kay? No rollin’ off.” Daryl faked a smile, and Judith gurgled happily back at him. Turning away from the child, the man could finally take in the room better.

   The walls were painted blue, and Daryl wanted to fall to the ground and thank any being willing to listen as his eyes scanned down toward the ground. A baby carrier, empty and clean, sat in the corner near a half-assembled crib. It was the same shade of blue, and had a white plastic handle. Grabbing it up he went back to Judith and tucked her carefully in it.

   “Sorry it ain’t that pink ya had.” Daryl murmured as he snapped the chest part closed. It barley fit her, too small for her older frame, but it would do. She cooed in confusion, but settled down when Daryl handed her a stuffed giraffe that was laying on the nightstand.

     Daryl sat down next to the carrier, and leaned on his knees. There were a few things of baby formula stacked under the mess of a crib, and he grabbed them up, then grabbed his knife and went for the closet.

    He hadn’t heard anything stir, but it didn’t mean he was going to risk anything. He wasn’t just protecting himself, now he had a helpless baby that depended on him too. Grabbing the handle, and adjusting the grip on his knife, the bow hunter jerked the entrance open. The stiff door swung open to reveal a mass of women’s clothing, and a few pairs of men’s pants and shirts. Dragging an outfit off the hangers, Daryl threw it over his arm and peered into a dark corner. It was a backpack, like what Merle had once carried. A military backpack, though smaller than usual.

  The hunter flung everything on the bed, stripped out of the bloody clothing, and stepped into the loose jeans. Baby formula quickly went into the pack, followed by two bottles that had been packed in a box by the bag, and Daryl’s shoulders sagged under the weight as he placed it on. The crossbow balanced by its fraying strap over his shoulder, and Judith’s carrier strained his arm.

  Peeping out the window, Daryl winced as he saw the sun starting to fall, and the sky still full of black ash. His eyes dropped back to Judith, and he sucked in a breath.

  “You ready, princess? Gotta go find ur daddy..” Daryl didn’t want to even think about the chance of Rick not being somewhere, waiting to be found. He just focused on his next task, and blocked out the loss threatening to derail him.

  “Let’s go.”

   Just as quick as he came in, Daryl was gone. It took a few more minutes of searching, but the man found a car that by some miracle still worked. Judith seemed to accept her new seat, and he placed her next to him on the passenger side.

   It was a rocky start, the car rumbling to life slowly, but Daryl drove off as the first pair of hands slammed against the window.

   Judith only gummed at her giraffe’s ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so all for the wonderful comments and kudos! Once again, I own nothing (sadly) and all rights go to their owners.  
> Oh, and just as a quick note: this is Daryl/Rick. There are mentions of Beth, Carol, ect. The Daryl/Rick will show up, so there is no Beth/Daryl, Carol/Daryl. Just to clear up any confusion if there actually was any... Anyway, enjoy!

     Teetering just above empty, the car’s gas needle finally finished its descent as dawn warmed the air. For a few moments there was only silence as Daryl leaned against the wheel and sucked in shaky breaths. Judith gurgled in her sleep, eyelids twitchy softly.

     “Well, fuck.” Daryl groaned and rubbed his own eyes with his lower palm. He flopped against the tattered seat, trying to keep a level head. He couldn’t check out, not with Judith in his care.

     Turning to the slumbering babe Daryl rubbed at her tummy, and then twisted to grab a bottle and formula. The water mixed in with the powder quickly, and Judith gulped it down greedily. He had to hold her still, supporting the weak neck and keeping the bottle upright; though the baby’s weary hands reached for the plastic.

     Hunger rumbled in the hunter’s own belly, but he pushed it down with a wince. “Suck it up, Dixon. You’ve been through worse.” He muttered, trying not to recall a lifetime of too little food that had overwhelmed his body during a long youth. Judith would never go hungry, not if he was alive and kicking.

     Carefully unclasping Judith from her seat, Daryl placed the bottle back in the bag and burped her over his shoulder.

     “There ya go, gal. Ya have a good nap, sweetheart?” Daryl cooed, buckling her back in and checking for any walkers outside the car. Only two, far behind where they could just be seen where the land disappeared into the sky, were in sight. As quickly, and carefully as the bowman could, Daryl threw the bag on and the crossbow over his shoulder. With aching arms he then grabbed up Judith and trudged away from the broken car.

     The road curved and rose, then fell and went straight for what seemed like thousands of miles. By the time Daryl found another time, the sun was high and hot in the afternoon sky. Liquid slid down his neck, drenching his shirt, as the temperature rose and Judith began to make her complaints known. When Walkers started to hurry to the cries, first five and then what seemed like fifty, Daryl took to the woods. Baby Jude’s cries shushed for a while as the shade keep some of the heat away, and silence again fell.

     “Gotta find somewhere for the night, ain’t safe in the open, right Princess?” The words _ain’t safe anywhere_ floated in the air, but the once again sleeping child didn’t even twitch.

     Muddy trails gave way to a clearing, with stumps of trees that had been cut down years ago. Hunger gnawed, once again rearing its ugly head, fiercely when Daryl caught a glimpse of a rabbit flying into the underbrush.

     “I’ma teach ya how to hunt when you’re older, get ya a crossbow, or maybe a compound. Teach ya how to track, ‘cause your daddy can’t do it for shit.” Daryl snorted, keeping a keen eye out for any movement.

     Far off in the distance, just barely in view, was a smudge of dark that didn’t fit in with the woods. The hunter lowered to the ground, trying to get a better view, but couldn’t and just slowly walked forward.

     His heart was beating like a failing heart monitor, loud and frantic. It was one thing to be in danger by one’s self, it was different to be in protection of a life too. Hell, it wasn’t even his baby. In the back of his head he could see Beth’s young face, and heard her wind chime voice as it whispered _she’s practically yours._

     Dwindling sunlight, as he marched forward, revealed wooden logs wedged in professionally, and two dusty windows. The porch was fallen apart, with the bones of what he thought was once a hound, and taken over by weeds.

     It was an old cabin that had seen its fair share of abuse, but for now it was what would keep them alive. It wasn’t a home, but Daryl didn’t think it had ever been. Knife out, the bow hunter listened for noise before kicking the door open.

     It was only one room, empty and deserted. It would do.

     Daryl barricaded the door and windows, laid Judith to sleep, and collapsed next to her in the corner. His arms, by their own accord, wrapped around his torso as Daryl bit down viciously on his lip. Small, broken pants escaped the hunter’s chapped lips, and the room went pitch as the sun slipped away.

     He was only a few hard miles away from breaking down, but his mind was sprinting, and tears pricked at his eyes.

    The only thing that kept him awake was the sound of Judith peacefully breathing, and Merle’s ghastly voice screaming from every corner.

_“Dixon’s don’t cry.”_


End file.
